The Moon Shines Bright
by D4rKLUCIFER
Summary: Pertemis! When something at camp rattles Percy Will a certain silver eyed goddess be able to pull him out of his depression. Rated T for now may change to M
1. Chapter 1

Percy sat at the bottom of the ocean a little bit farther out from the shoreline of Camp Half-Blood. He had just gotten into a argument with Annabeth and he needed to clear his head. With all of her brains she could be so idiotic sometimes. She didn't trust Percy to go on vacation with his MOTHER of all people. Thinking of the argument made the water around him swirl dangerously. He fought to keep his anger down until he couldn't take it and the water exploded around him, leaving him a dry spot for a few seconds before it rush back in to fill the empty space. Breathing heavily, Percy regained his composer just in time to see a blotch of blonde above the water.

Sighing to himself, Percy willed himself to dry and slowly trudged out of the water.

"What do you want Annabeth?" Percy asked with his back to her, using her real name which he hasn't done in a _LONG_ time.

"Do you even know why I don't want you to go?" Annabeth asked harshly.

"No I don't so please enlighten me oh wise daughter of Athena."

Upon hearing that Annabeth's face reddened ad her gray eyes darkened so much they where almost black. Shoving Percy back into the water she walked away. Or at least started to until Percy said something that stopped her dead.

"You don't trust me don't you?" His tone icy and cold

"No I actually don't Percy. Look at how many girls you have made fall in love with you without you even knowing. Renya, Rachel, Calypso, and gods only know how many mortals." She counted on her fingers.

"Did I ever say I didn't know," Hid voice deadly calm "Because I did but I didn't even look twice at them like that. Want to know why?"

"Why?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

"Because I loved you."

"Why did you say 'loved'"

"Because that love is in the past." His usual mirth filled eyes were no where to be found now they were filled with betrayal and anger.

To his shock she wasn't effected by his words instead she opted to say.

"Good because I've been cheating on you for three months now."

"…." Percy Couldn't find the right words.

"Oh sorry I thought we were trading secrets." She said snidely.

Percy looked at her with an expression she's never seen on him before. Hatred.

"Get the hell away from me before I do something I'll regret."

The sea water was swirling dangerously around him and slowly pushing out until it was right in front of her stomach.

"But…."

"I SAID LEAVE!" He yelled, the water pushing outward, sending her flying towards the cabins.

Campers started piling out of their cabin, running from the chores, and waking from their naps just to crowd the beach, wondering why the couple were arguing.

"You want to stand here and talk about loyalty and yet you're the one who was sleeping around with somebody else for three fucking months?!" Gasps from the campers brought the arguing couples attention the them.

"Don't listen to the sea spawn! He's trying to put the blame on me he was the one who was cheating." Annabeth yelled, taking advantage of the situation.

Yells were heard from the campers. All of them aimed at Percy, who slowly started deflating. Looking around him Percy wondered why all of his friends would think it was him. Why did it seem like the wanted him gone…. _Well I hope their happy because I'm going to be soon,_ He thought angrily.

A horn in the distance distracted people enough for Percy to slip away. Quickly running to his cabin, He packed his cloths and some food. Checking himself over he found that he had his watch the turned into a shield (courtesy of Tyson), his new fountain pen that turned into a trident that his dad had made him, and his trusty sword Riptide. After writing a quick letter to Chiron, Percy made his way out of camp and into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Last Chapter)_

_ A horn in the distance distracted people enough for Percy to slip away. Quickly running to his cabin, He packed his cloths and some food. Checking himself over he found that he had his watch the turned into a shield (courtesy of Tyson), his new fountain pen that turned into a trident that his dad had made him, and his trusty sword Riptide. After writing a quick letter to Chiron, Percy made his way out of camp and into the shadows…._

(Three years later)

The hero of Olympus has been gone for three years now and everyone was starting to give up hope. Zeus had commanded everyone to look for the son of Poseidon nut they were starting to give up hope. They thought Percy was dead but Hades told them he was not so they were utterly confused. Why would the savior of Olympus run and hide?

The council was in the middle of a meeting when they finally got some information on the Son of The Sea.

"Your son was a liar and a cheat Poseidon. He doesn't deserve to come back!" Athena roared.

"My son's fatal flaw is LOYALTY you dumb witch," The Sea God yelled at his rival "What would he gain from cheating? Why would he throw that away and you're the goddess of wisdom you should know who's lying gods damn it!"

"That proves nothing you worthless excuse for an Olympian! My daughter deserved better than your worthless son!"

The throne room shook violently as Poseidon stood from his throne, trident in hand, glowing with a sea green aura. But in the midst of arguing no one notice Hades quietly communicating with somebody in his head.

"You have insulted my children and me for the last time wisdom goddess." Poseidon raised his trident at Athena and let forth a torrent of sea green energy. Athena was sent flying towards the wall, slamming in to it viciously rendering her unconscious.

"POSEIDON," Zeus thundered, jumping off his throne with his master bolt in hand "Don't you dare touch my daughter again."

Poseidon swung his trident backwards aiming for Zeus' head, his eyes clouded with rage. Zeus jumped back, narrowly avoiding the trident, and expertly japed three times at the Sea Gods vital spots. Poseidon twirled his trident and block the three strikes and was about to return them before a voice interrupted him.

"Brothers," Hades bellowed "I have word on Perseus! The boys in Tartarus."

Hades flashed out without another word. The throne room was eerily quiet. Had the boy really been found? The boy who saved them twice now from utter annihilation. The boy who gave up his free life to help the gods. After minutes of a tense silence a shadow descended upon the room, Hades appearing near the door with a boy his arms.

The god of the dead had a far way look in his eyes and the front of his shirt was cover in blood and a puddle was forming underneath him. The boy in his arms look to be about seventeen with raven black hair and pale skin with scars, burn marks, and broken bones littering his body. Apollo jumped off his throne and rushed over to help the poor demigod who was obviously The Savior of Olympus, just to stop short and gape at the horror laying on the floor before him.

"Apollo hurry he's dying." Hades urged

The rest of the Olympians watched as Apollo kneeled next to Percy and put his hand on his forehead and began to chant. Beads of sweat began to form on the Sun God's brow and they could see the strain on his face. Finally after what seemed like forever he fell back on his back, breathing heavily, and signaled that it was okay to approach.

Poseidon was by his sons side in an instant. The other Olympians joined in leisurely except Hermes, and strangely enough Hera and Artemis, who were at Percy's side right after his fathers.

"Hades what happened to him?" Zeus asked softly, letting his caring side show.

"He was chained to a wall and there were so many torture devises…. Some even I couldn't think of using," Hades shut his eyes, trying to forget what he saw "there was so much blood… everywhere… There was a pool of water with a heavy red mist at the bottom that they must have used to heal him afterwards. When I got there he was begging them for them to kill him… This boy has been through more than any one hero I have ever known. When he wakes we need to show him how much we actually do need him. Do you understand brother?"

Zeus' eyes softened "Yes brother I understand."

The were brought out of there conversation to the sounds of sobbing. Looking at his family, Hades saw his niece the fierce Goddess of The Hunt crying over this boy. The god of The Dead put his hand on Artemis' shoulder.

"He will be alright he wont leave us he's too stubborn."

"I don't know about that Uncle Hades…." Apollo's voice trailed off causing said god to look at him "I've done all I can do but now its up to him."

Upon hearing this Poseidon broke down in sobs as his favorite demigod son was hanging on the brink of death. So many thoughts were flying through his head until he got to one he needed to know.

"Brother," Poseidon looked at Hades. "What was my son doing in Tartarus?"

Hades face hardened into a scowl before turning to the newly awakened Wisdom Goddess and pointing. "Her daughter sent him there."

* * *

** Good chapter? Well I hope it was Review Please constructive criticism is welcome just no bashing please. And also Muhahahahahahaha Cliffhanger**


	3. Chapter 3

_ (Last Chapter)_

_"Brother," Poseidon looked at Hades. "What was my son doing in Tartarus?" _

_Hades face hardened into a scowl before turning to the newly awakened Wisdom Goddess and pointing. "Her daughter sent him there." _

* * *

Apollo tediously worked on Percy to keep him alive but no matter what he tried the Son of Poseidon wouldn't respond. The God of Medicine fear that Percy didn't have much time left maybe a day or two at the most. That's why he was on his way to his fathers palace.

Walking through the streets of Olympus made depressed him. Percy saved all of this and there was nothing any of this could do to save him it made Apollo feel so helpless for the first time in his immortal life. Looking down at the marble sidewalks, Apollo's eyesight blurred with unshed tears for his cousin.

"Apollo? What's wrong?" A voice said in front of the young god.

Apollo hadn't realized he had got to his destination and was in front of his father "Oh dad I need you to call a emergency meeting."

"What? Why?"

"…. Percy doesn't have much longer dad…." Apollo trailed off

Zeus' eyes widened before he grabbed his son and flashed them to the council room. He then proceeded to shot a massive bolt of lighting in the sky. Within seconds the entire council was there.

"I have called you all here because…" Zeus' eyes dropped to the cracked marble floor. Cringing , the memory's came flooding back.

_(Flashback) _

_Hades face hardened into a scowl before turning to the newly awakened Wisdom Goddess and pointing. "Her daughter sent him there." _

_ The Room shook violently again as Poseidon stood and menacingly walked toward the wisdom goddess. Some Olympians' like Ares, Demeter, And Hephaestus tried to stop him but were just cast aside at the Sea Gods rage._

_"Where is she." He said in a dead calm voice._

_"W…wh…who?" The wisdom goddess stuttered. _

_"Your traitor of a daughter that's who. Now one last time WHERE IS SHE!" He yelled the last part at the top of his lungs._

_"I don't know she never contacted me after that day at camp."_

_"Let me get this straight Wisdom Goddess I will find her and I will kill her and I don't care about the consequences' she will die. That is a promise not a threat." His eyes almost black with rage, The Sea God slammed his trident into the floor sealing the oath._

_(End of flashback) _

"It would appear that… Young Perseus doesn't have much time left…" Zeus Looked at the wide range of reactions.

Poseidon put his head in his head and sobbed, Dionysus and Ares smiled cruelly, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hephaestus, Athena looked as if they couldn't care less, Hera, Artemis, and Apollo looked like they were about to breakdown. Zeus raised an eyebrow at Artemis wondering why she was crying over a man, the beings that she despised.

"Does anyone have anything they'd like to give young Perseus before he passes?"

Slowly three hands raised. Artemis', Apollo's, And Poseidon's all raised their hands and then flashed out of the room. Seeing the Hero of Olympus so… Weak was disturbing. He was suppose to be the hero little kids looked to he was suppose to be the hero everyone loved and yet here he was as white as a sheet of paper, shivering bad enough to shake the bed with him.

"Son… I know you cant hear but I hope you know I love you. You were always my pride and joy no matter what when you were around you always made me smile…" Poseidon's throat constricted, so he left the trident he had made for him on the stand next to the bed and kissed his forehead and then walked out of the room.

"Hey cousin…" Apollo trailed off, his voice cracking "I remember that you liked playing guitar. So I specially made one for you myself its totally awesome." Apollo managed a faint smile "I hope you have an amazing after life Perce you deserve it more than anyone." With that Apollo put the guitar on the foot of the bed and slowly trudged out of the room.

"Hello Perseus… I have wanted to tell you something for a long time now… I even wrote you this letter to show you that… That I love you Perseus I need you here with me I need you to fight please just fight for me…" Artemis moved toward the side of the bed and sat down on it "Perseus I don't know what you did to me but it hit me hard." Sighing to herself Artemis put the letter she had wrote him on the stand next to the trident and kissed his forehead and then slowly walked to the door. After one last look in the room she left, leaving the dying boy in the dark.

_(Later That Night) _

Apollo was slowly awoke to the sound of a long winded beep that that hasn't ended. Forcing himself awake, the Sun God wondered what the noise was until realization finally dawned on his face and he bolted for the medicine room. Throwing open the door, he ran to check Percy's pulse only to find nothing. Apollo lowered his head, tears staining his vision, only to find a letter open and tears smudging the perfect penmanship.

_Dear Perseus_

_ If you could see inside my soul_

_see inside my heart_

_you would know how I long for you_

_whenever we're apart_

_If you could see inside my head_

_if thoughts were things to see_

_you would know how I cherish you_

_how much you mean to me_

_I could search the whole world over_

_and this I know is true_

_I would never find another love_

_like the love I found with you_

_Though with each new day, each sunrise_

_we can't know what's in store_

_there is one thing I know for sure_

_each day I love you more_

_So if you could see inside my head_

_if thoughts were things to see_

_you would know how blessed I would feel_

_to have you here with me_

* * *

**If You guys want me to continue this send me a private message with an idea the one i like the most i'll do :3 Love you guys and thank you for all the support i've been dealing with some stuff and it makes me feel great to know that you guys understand**


	4. Chapter 4

_(Last Chapter) _

_ Apollo was slowly awoke to the sound of a long winded beep that that hasn't ended. Forcing himself awake, the Sun God wondered what the noise was until realization finally dawned on his face and he bolted for the medicine room. Throwing open the door, he ran to check Percy's pulse only to find nothing. Apollo lowered his head, tears staining his vision, only to find a letter open and tears smudging the perfect penmanship_

* * *

_(Three Weeks After Death)_

The news of Percy's death traveled quickly around the Greek world, everyone from the Minotaur to the Primordial's learned about it in a matter of days. Every god seemed genuinely sad about Percy's passing. In one way or another he had helped each of them, whether it be retrieving something important for them or helping the Olympians rule the city and their kingdom better. The only gods who didn't seem affected by his death were Hercules and Dionysus. Even Ares seemed sad about his passing, always muttering about how he was the best sparring partner he had ever had. The person it hit the worst was Artemis, who hadn't left her temple in the three weeks after he died reading her poem. Apollo had asked her about the next day and she found herself spilling everything to her overbearing brother, who surprised her when he said that he would have approved of the relationship.

The funeral had been planned two days after his death and had taken place in Olympus, the demigods were granted the day to attend the funeral. Thalia had been a mess throughout the entire time sobbing into her cousin Nico's shirt, who also couldn't hold back the tears that cascaded down his face. Most Olympians weren't in and better state. Hera was sobbing in her husbands arms, thinking about the demigod who changed her views on her husbands children is dead and not coming back. Poseidon was a utter mess, bawling openly in front of every demigod. Hades was fighting hard not to shed any tears and he was failing as a few slid down his cheek. Artemis was the worse though, she was holding on to her brother openly weeping for the only man she had grown to love was now dead and gone. The funeral had lasted for hours until nobody could take it anymore and finally they just left with unshed tears in their eyes.

_(Present time two and a half months after death)_

Artemis was in another boring counsel meeting about reporting your domain status and what has been happening inside it. The Goddess of the Hunt really didn't want to be here she would much rather be with the Hunt helping them hunt down some monsters. Artemis noticed the lack of two members of the big three, Hades and Poseidon. Now Poseidon she could understand he had just lost a son, but what was Hades doing? Artemis was brought out of her musings by a shadow appearing and the God of The Dead walking out of it and straight to his throne.

"Hades how is the Underworld doing? Any escapes? Is Tartarus still secure?" Zeus asked when he noticed the olive skinned god.

"The Underworld is fine brother and no there has been no escapes lately," Hades stated tiredly, "As for Tartarus there has been a lot of stirring lately that I can't exactly pinpoint."

"Your right master of the Dead," A voice said followed by a huge flash of light, "But this threat might be out last if we don't play our cards right." There in front of the Olympians were the three fates themselves.

"The Primordial's Gaea, Erebus, and Moros have risen from their slumber and are planning to destroy everything." Clotho, the weaver of life, explained.

"What can we do to beat them?" Zeus asked, trembling.

"We need the Savior of Olympus back." Atropos stated simply, "We need at least eight of you to give your blessing to young Perseus. He need to be powerful enough to take what we have in store for him." With that the fates started to chant and a bright light filled the room and in the middle was the Savior of Olympus.

* * *

_Cliffhanger Muhahahahahaha :D _


	5. AN

**Sorry guys I needed to Edit some things in chapter Four so I could do something I always wanted Percy to be able to do. Well anyway the New chapter will be up either sometime tonight or tomorrow Until then Bye :D **


	6. Chapter 6

_(Last Chapter)_

_"We need the Savior of Olympus back." Atropos stated simply, "We need at least eight of you to give your blessing to young Perseus. He need to be powerful enough to take what we have in store for him." With that the fates started to chant and a bright light filled the room and in the middle was the Savior of Olympus._

* * *

The Olympians stared in shock at the boy in the middle of the throne room. Percy looked around at the gods in shock, his eyes wide as dinner plates. The shock was ended by a teary eyed Sea God bounding off his throne and wrapping his sun in a bone crushing hug. Percy returned the hug with equal strength then suddenly pulled away and looked around the throne room with panic. Percy's face contorted in anger and he then yelled.

"I made a request for doing this damnit," Anger filled his sea green eyes, "Fulfill it!"

A bright flash of light engulfed to room until it died down and Percy was holding a figure. The figure was a girl with long black hair and a athletes body. Artemis' hands shot to her mouth and her eyes began to tear up. There standing in the middle of the throne room was the man she loved with her lost huntress Zoë Nightshade in his arms. The Moon Goddess bounded off her throne and to the limp Huntress and boy.

It was only when Artemis got close did she realize what had changed about Percy. He seemed at least three inches taller standing at a menacing 6'7, with his scars just adding to the look, he has also packed on a bit more muscle but the most surprising were his eyes. His eyes were a mixture of his sea green color, gold, electric blue, hellfire red, pitch black, and ice blue. Artemis had to admit he looked handsome before but now he looked down right amazing.

"Perseus what happened to your eyes?"

"I can't say yet but I'll be able to as soon as eight of you give me your blessing." Percy's eyes shifted to each Olympian.

"What makes you think you can just come in here and demand it?" Dionysus yelled.

The hellfire red in Percy's eyes consumed the rest and monsters started appearing everywhere, "Because the Fates told you to you worthless excuse for an Olympian," Percy yelled, "I have been blessed by the Primordial's Chronos, Tartarus, Ouranos, Nyx, And Pontus. I don't want this power any more than you want me to but if this is the only way to save my family and friends and the one I love I will do anything. So I don't demand your blessing I ask for them so I can save my loved ones." He pleaded.

Hades was the first to get off his throne and put his hand on the boys shoulder. One by one each Olympian, except for Dionysus and Artemis because she was already off of her throne, Got off their thrones and formed a circle around Percy. Each of them started chanting and Percy could feel the power flowing through him and he hated it. He never wanted to be powerful he just wanted to be done with fighting and wars he wanted to have peace. His eyes shifted to a certain silver eyes goddess whom he needed to talk to in private when his was all over. Noticing the Gods had stopped chanting and had gotten back in their throne.

"So Perseus do you mind telling us what happened when you…um you know passed on?" Zeus asked, flustered, causing his brothers to chuckle at him.

"Well I don't remember much after reading a letter from someone but I'll tell you what I can." Artemis blushed at the mention of the letter but continued working on Zoë, who was unconscious due to the fates bringing her back.

Zeus motioned for him to continue, "Well I remember being in the DOA studios and then a bright light then I was in front of the Primordial counsel and then I was told what was happening and then I made my request before I was blessed and that hurt," Percy winced at the memory while most of the gods chuckled, "Then I started training with all my new power and I mastered most of them before I was brought here."

"Why would you choose me over all of your other friends?" A new voice asked.

"Because Zoë I have always felt responsible for your death. If I had been able to see through her deceit than I might have been able to save you… Or at least block that spear for you." He smiled sadly at her.

"What do you mean? Who's deceit?" Zoë asked confusedly

Percy's eyes widened and he locked eyes with Artemis and looked at her pleadingly. Inwardly sighing the Moon Goddess began to tell her old lieutenant what had happened to their Savior. It took a full thirty minutes to tell her the whole story and by the end of it Zoë looked murderous.

"How dare that… That bitch do that to him." She steamed until she looked at Percy and her features softened before she launched herself at him, giving him a bone crunching bear hug. Percy returned the embrace just has hard, until finally the memories over whelmed him and the tears he had been keeping in finally got free.

_(Flashback) _

_ Percy was strung up against a wall in a dark room. He didn't know how long he was there but he knew it was a long time. The only bit of light was coming in through a small crack in the wall of his prison, and if he had to guess that light was a raging fire. Creaking brought his attention to the door that was slowly opening, only to have the colossal figure of Atlas come through with Kronos trailing behind, both wearing sickly smiles on their faces._

_"So this is the great Savior of Olympus?" Kronos mocked as he plunged a dagger into Percy's stomach causing him to scream only for Atlas to pour Chimera poison down his through along with a lit lighter causing his insides to catch fire. Kronos pulled the dagger out and watched as the blood pored out and pooled at his feet. Then he brought the hilt down on the Sea Gods sons shoulder cracking it and dislocation it at the same time. He then swung the dagger wildly making long, deep cuts all along Percy's body._

_"Girl," He yelled, the smile never leaving his face. "Bring me the bucket."_

_ Seconds later a girl with blonde princess curls walked into the room carrying a bucket of black liquid._

_"Hey babe how are you doing," Annabeth mocked with a sickly smile. Percy spat in her face mixing the blood with his saliva. "Well the wasn't very nice now was it." Her face changed to anger as she pulled a lever that tightened Percy's restraints, nearly ripping his arms off his body._

_ Atlas then came over to Percy and started punching him everywhere, making most of the bones crack or just shatter under his strength. Kronos then got a small knife the size of a toothpick and jammed it under Percy's index finger nail and pulled up taking skin, tendons, and the nail with it. The Titan king did this with every single one of his nails before he threw a bucket of Styx water on him. _

_(End of flashback)_

The entire Olympian counsel, except Dionysus, was in a group hug in the middle of the room consoling the young hero, each god having read the memories that were passing through his head. One god in particular was very close to him, Artemis had her arms around him and his face in the crook of her neck while he sobbed. Right then The fierce Moon Goddess made a vow to make everyone who had a part in this pay dearly.

* * *

_Hope you guys like it :D_


End file.
